new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Father
|derived =Hit Points: 3000, DT=20 |level =16 |baseid =xxABEF4A |actor = Jose G. McKinney}}The Father is a former member of the Master's Unity and leader of the reformed Unity in ''Fallout: New California''. Background ---- The following information carries from the first part of the story based on the canon fallout lore. ---- 'Origins' Born as Mark, he served as one of the many recruits on Richard Grey's expedition following the attacks by mutated creatures on caravans in the local economy, along with Harold and Francine. The expedition began it's search on May 22, 2102, to find and stop the source of the attacks. On June 23, 2102, the team tracked the mutant population and eventually found its source; the Mariposa Military Base, a base used by the U.S. government, whom had been mass-producing and experimenting with the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). Inside, most of them were killed by the mutants that littered the base as well as by its automated security systems. After a rough fight and managing to make it fairly deep into the base, the only survivors were Mark, Harold, Richard and Francine. Francine was shortly killed by one of the many robots, and Mark was injured in the process. Harold sent Mark back up to the surface, which he obliged. ---- Canocity in the fallout lore ends here. The rest is fiction from Fallout: New California's storyline. ---- In an unknown event, Mark went back down to find Richard and Harold, there he discovered the central core room, where immense vats filled with a strange, thick, green solution that seemed to be mutating the animals. Mark discovered Harold unconscious and Richard floating in one of the many vat containers. Mark plunged himself into the container. Mark rose from the vat container, presumably sooner than Richard did, and became a nightkin, a superior elite version of a super mutant. Richard woke up a month later as a amorphous, blob-like being that would eventually become known as the Master. This entity expanded its biological mass by absorbing other creatures and people that came near the base, and bionically merging itself with computer equipment from the base. The beings he consumed also became part of his multiple personalities. Soon, the rapidly expanding creature was virtually one with the base itself, its immense biomass extending down every corridor. It also began capturing humans that stumbled upon its lair, and intentionally exposing them to the FEV. These initial mutated humans were incredibly flawed, and the newly named Master consumed them rather than letting them live. As Richard began to feel stronger and more capable than ever before, he came up with the idea to "unify" the wasteland, to make it as perfect as he believed himself to be. In January of 2103, the Master perfected his method of infecting, or "dipping" humans, and began creating the super mutants, who followed the Master's every command. Unfortunately for him, as he began to dip others in the vats he found the resulting creatures were not like himself: most often, they mutated into brutish soldiers, losing much of their brain function. It became apparent that only those with low total radiation count would not suffer this fate. Mark worked alongside Richard, becoming his most trusted ally. He was tasked with seeking out the most vital experiments across the wastes, finding the greatest Prime Normals and unique specimens. Their first specimen was on Harold, whom was still unconscious and was in the first stages of ghoulification, they gifted him with a virus named "Project China", and left him out in the wasteland. 'Fall of the Cathedral' 'Creation of new being' Events of New California By the events of Fallout: New California, the Father resides at the Fort awaiting the Star player's arrival, expecting Voyager to bring them in for the new experiment they plan by using the Project Brazil virus that they gave the player during their birth, but fails. During the raid on the base by either the NCR or Raiders, the Star player enters the chamber and the Father is immediately shocked to find out that they are actually same individual that they cloned of the Vault Dweller. After a chat, the player either kills the Father in combat, or convinces him to postpone his plan and help them take down the Enclave. If the Star player succeeds in getting the Father to help them, he'll assist the player by killing the many Enclave patriots that get in their path to reach the rocket. However, Chevy Bragg appears in and faces the player, as soon as Chevy turns hostile, she instantly kills the Father with her plasma minigun. Category:Antagonists Category:Unity Category:Super Mutants